Mortal Kombat XI
'''Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on January 4, 2018. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 5 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei. However, a new fearsome entity was born. Raiden returns as a deranged and wrathful god, bent on destroying his enemies and the very Elder Gods he vigorously defended in the past. The corruption he absorbed from the Jinsei slowly changed his heart over time, to the point that he became completely evil and used his power to drain Quan Chi's power of sorcery. Raiden used his new power to rule the Netherrealm, reviving every warrior that died in the past. He decides to use this army of revenants in his war against the realms and the Elder Gods, hoping to unleash Armageddon. As a result, Special Forces attempt to stop, perhaps the biggest danger in the history, and they know that they can't do it alone, so they try to join forces with Outworld and other realms to stop Raiden's war against the realms. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 5 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more 32 Characters are confirmed and more 5 DLC's: Returning Kharacters * Sareena * Bo Rai Cho * Cassie Cage * Raiden(Released later in the story mode.) * Liu Kang(Released at the beginning of the story mode.) * Kitana(Released at the beginning of the story mode.) * Ermac * Scorpion * Kotal Kahn * Sub-Zero * Kung Lao * D'Vorah * Fujin * Jacqui Briggs * Kung Jin * Tak/Ferra * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Tremor * Erron Black * Frost * Li Mei * Tanya * Takeda Takahashi New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, wants to save her uncle of underworld and restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and jackal half, inspired by ancient Egypt, his kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn, now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. * Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. * Odaria - A warrior of Edenia, she is blonde with blue eyes, wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain, and for this she battles against Tanya and Rain, and their troops. She's good, she wears a red suit mixed with gold. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of his magic book, serves in the court of Kotal Kahn is his biggest allied. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano, with the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, wants to avenge his death, takes the black dragon as new leader. He is bad. * Richard Striker - The nephew Striker as Nightcrow, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is God. * Clark Beckham - He is the Powerhouse and Soulful Singer and Performer from American Idol Season 14.Clark is kind of like Johnny Cage and Sindel mixed together.His weapons are his incredible singing vocals,Symbols,His Guitar,His Piano,Compact disk,and his Mp3 Player.Clark is the Music Guy and the very first American Idol,Who's in Mortal Kombat and in a video game. He is super good. * Tak - New companion Ferra, replacing Torr, he is the rider who chose her and control her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr died in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. Bosses * Liu Kang(Sub-Boss 1) * Kitana(Sub-Boss 2) * Oroch Hell-Beast(Sub-Boss 3) * Dark Raiden(Final Boss, In the third round, Raiden corrupts the Sanctuary of Fear and gets a more threatening appearance and and having his bat with black wings. Non-Playable Kharacters * Shinnok * Onaga * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Jax Briggs * Kenshi * Sindel * Rain * Nightwolf * Kabal * Striker * Taven * Daegon * Nitara * Blaze * Sektor * Skarlet * Ashrah * Dairou * Barrius * Hotaru * Sheeva * Smoke DLC's. *Tassia *Jarek *Shujinko *Ash Willians *Ryo Hazuki Arenas * Edenia's Throne Room * Edenia's Colosseum * Outworld Market. * Destroied City * Ramse Desert * Pyramid Ramse * Special Forces Headquarter * Netherrealm * Netherrealm Secret Caves * Jinsei Chamber * Orderrealm * Lin Kuei Temple * Bell Tower * Fear Sanctuary * Inner Sanctum. Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Liu Kang, Kitana and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. * Faction Wars returns. * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges.